Night Tide
by C707
Summary: Jaune Arc is a self-proclaimed "Midnight-Drifter", or a busking, bar hopping night-owl. With the nightlife comes a chance for income, and a shot at meeting some rather interesting ladies from Vale... don't tell his mother. (Nightlife AU, and it's a shipyard. Rated M simply for use of adult themes, alcohol, smoking, and coarse language.) [Jaune Arc x The World]
1. Chapter 1 - Tumbler

**Chapter 1: Tumbler**

* * *

Jaune Arc pulled his truck to the side of some unknown city street, and put it in park. It'd been a long while since he rolled through an area such as Vale, despite rumors of it possessing an impressive number of nightlife businesses. Nevertheless, the Arc fellow considered arriving in Vale to be another chance at earning some easy money.

And with it, an opportunity to _get familiar_ with the local female fauna. In reality, this was only an added bonus to his efforts. Playing for the public was the proper and primary objective.

In Jaune's eyes, he considered himself a "Midnight Drifter", a busking night-owl with bar hopping tendencies. Of course, he didn't let this on to the common folk, especially the women. Simply hearing his explanation of the occupation would likely turn most away. After all, what good can come from a trumpeting derelict living out of the back of his truck?

To the surprise of most, the "derelict" could play a somewhat diverse arrangement of instruments. His focus of musical exercise remained with the trumpet, as it was more travel-capable compared to others. Often, he would use various bars and clubs as venues, and occasionally turn to the nearest hustle and bustle on the street for a quick card of Lien. A special focus of his included performing to the crowds of booze-goers and partiers that only show during the wee hours of the morning.

He referred to those people asmembers of the _Night Tide_. A personal joke of his own, Night Tide refers to the masses that suddenly arrive on the club scene once the business opens, and rapidly disperse upon a venue's closing. This postulate inadvertently lumped him in with them, as he was one that would follow that exact description. However, Midnight Drifter just sounded much more mysterious.

Either way, the night was soon to arrive, and Jaune was in search of a quick and easy venue. Locals referred him to the section of Vale solely dedicated to the "Night Tide Industry", and thus he made his way there just as the sun dropped below the horizon line. Poor planning methods such as this ended up leaving him to busk street-side almost 90% of the time.

But hey, 10% is 10%. Nevertheless, he was too tired to actively look for a business willing to have him. In his mind it was much too late to set up something tonight.

With the absence of direct sunlight, the street Jaune parked upon slowly shifted in color to that of an urban evening. A golden-orange hue prominently grew as older street lamps flickered on, producing a recognizable buzz. Various neon signs began appearing soon after, both complimenting and contrasting the color of the street lamps. Only the ambiance of distant traffic and buzzing kept the concrete scenery from defaulting to an incredibly boring experience.

From within his truck, Jaune waited intently. With the driver's side window cracked open, he listened. The sidewalks remained empty, for now.

 _Once it starts kicking, the tide will roll in._ Jaune patiently mused.

And as usual, the prediction remained spot on. Numerous sources of muffled, pulsing subwoofers covered the sound of the city with a percussive hell. From what he could hear, Jaune picked up on subwoofer/bass kicks typical to hip-hop, EDM, Jazz, R&B, and others. Variety was the spice of life to the young busker, encouraging him to grab his trumpet and lock up his vehicle. As he started walking, other cars began pulling in, depositing numerous groups of people ready to dance and drink 'till they would drop.

Jaune cracked a grin as he slowly let the various members of the Tide pass him by. He could spot the various cliques of people headed to their respective clubs and bars based solely on their attire. Skimpy dresses, slick dress slacks with button up shirts, and a simple pair of jeans pointed Jaune to a Dance Club, Live Jazz Venue, and a simple Sports Bar respectively. Down the street lied additional establishments, turning the entire boulevard into a hustling, neon strip.

He also took note of a pair of a pair of bunny ears and scandalous fishnet tights, and let the location of whatever gentlemen's club she was headed to remain unknown.

Arriving at a well-lit corner, the drifter set his case down and busted out his musical companion. The orange light complimented the natural brass color of his trumpet, casting reflections off the metal in random directions. Bleating out a few strings of notes, the cold metal in his hands grew slightly warm to the touch. From there, he was ready.

To open his corner-side performance, Jaune started off with a simple jazz tune he learned a few months back. The complex runs and bops of certain notes gathered the attention of a small handful of onlookers, who grouped around to enjoy the young man's music. Likely patrons to the Jazz Venue, the listeners nodded their heads approvingly anytime Jaune would reach up into the higher range of his solo. After a screeching climax to his song, the busker let the club ambiance resume control of the atmosphere.

With a sigh, Jaune concluded his brief piece with a bow. A small number of people tossed various cards of Lien into his open case, and continued on their way. Despite earning a surprising chunk of change straight from the get-go, he wasn't feeling up to performing much else.

Besides, his liver itched. Tonight is a night to complete venue surveying and sample the local refreshments.

He quietly returned to his truck, and placed his trumpet back in the passenger seat. Soon after he crawled into the canopy-covered bed of his truck, and changed into a casual but clean pair of grey slacks and a golden button up. Complimenting this look included a pair of black, classic style loafers. He left a few of the top buttons open, and ran a hand through the crown of his hair.

 _No fault in looking the part._ He mumbled to himself with amusement.

Pocketing his wallet with a specific (and moderated) amount of Lien, the twentysomething headed over to the small line forming in front of what appeared to be the Dance Club. Overhead hung a purple neon sign denoting the establishment as " _Low Pass"._

"An appropriate name for a EDM hub..." he said aloud, shuffling forward as the line continued. Nearing the bouncer, Jaune was quick to reveal his ID. Despite living up to the ripe age of 23, he would still be guaranteed an ID check. After taking a moment to verify his card, the large doorman let the Arc inside.

Passing through the doorway revealed the interior of _Low Pass._ Fog machines pumped out a steady layer of artificial fog onto the floor of the venue, obscuring any and all footwear. Despite the air being dead, Jaune could feel conditioned air slowly sink in from above, keeping the fog undisturbed. Walls, floor and ceiling were coated a matte black, and LED strips ran along the perimeter of the upper wall, casting a dark blue light upon anything within its reach. The dancefloor to his right was already filling up, revealing the actual floor as people jumped, stomped, and danced with the music. The steady pulse of deep house rattled Jaune's skull.

Various leather furniture lined the walls, excluding the bar and its silver stools. The bar itself appeared to be colored in the same fashion as the walls, and contained a strip of led lights under to illuminate the seated customers' legs and feet. The remainder of the room was filled with low sitting chairs and tables designated for a common area.

Jaune shuffled over to an open barstool, and calmly took a seat. Behind the bar stood at least five shelves holding a respectable variety of vodkas, liqueurs, rum, and bottles of flavorings. Likely a cocktail bar, by Jaune's assumption. The bartender was quick to walk over, waving a stray strand of cobalt hair out of her face before speaking.

"Evening, what can I get ya?" the tender asked, swinging a towel around in her hand.

Jaune hesitated for a moment, mulling over what drink would be had. Glancing down both sides of the bar revealed that it was fairly empty, excluding the few socializing or on their scrolls. With a slight bite of his lip, he leaned in.

"Can I get an, uh, Old Fashioned?" Jaune asked, unimpressed with his own order.

With a smug grin, the bartender looked at Jaune with the slightest pity. "Ah, come on, no need to be so hesitant! A man drinks whatever the hell he wants, so what are you really looking for?"

She grinned again, resting an elbow on the bar.

Jaune cocked his head at the lesser banter, and raked his brains for something new. Getting an Old Fashioned was just the usual, but she was right, why not spice things up a little?

With a grin, Jaune reattempted his order. "How does a Caipirinha sound?"

The bartender grinned. "Now we're getting somewhere!" she exclaimed, turning to retrieve all of the necessary ingredients. After a moment of work, she set the glass down in front of Jaune.

"So, are we paying cash of opening a tab tonight?" The lady asked.

"I think I'll pay cash for this first one." Jaune replied. The bartender asked for about 12 Lien, in which Jaune paid with 17. For all of that conversation, he felt generous in his tipping.

"Go ahead and keep the change." Jaune mentioned with a smile, taking his drink and departing from the bar. The bartender happily pocketed the extra cash, and made a note to be kind to the young fellow with hair more vibrant than his button up shirt.

* * *

Jaune reclined back in the leather seat of his choosing, and sipped from his drink as the club gradually picked up in activity. Glancing over at the bartender revealed that the poor woman was now bogged down with a large pack of thirsty customers, all impatiently awaiting the drink of their fancy. The dancefloor grew to a large ocean of people, rhythmically shifting and rippling with the beat of the music. All the ruckus had stirred the once calm layer of fog into the air, leaving the entire venue under a haze. Lasers and lighting effects would pierce the veil, leaving the mind in a state of trance or even overstimulation.

For what it was worth, that bartender could mix a nice drink. Jaune took another generous sip, letting the sweet yet intoxicating concoction sit before swallowing. After an audible exhale of refreshing satisfaction, he stood up.

Before him stood the land of opportunity, the dancefloor. Normally the Rave/EDM club scene was not Jaune's cup of tea, but the occasional fling was just what he needed.

"Alright, let's have some fun." Jaune announced to himself, polishing off the last of his Caipirinha. He strolled over to the dancefloor, and slowly worked his way into the crowd.

Amidst the mass of jumping dancers stood Jaune, slowly immersing himself with the beat. While not being the most advanced dancer, he had developed a surefire dancing style suited for the nightclub environment. A series of moves would be used for each section of a song. These were the tools left to Jaune's disposal. Twisting, dropping, jumping, sliding, and plenty of head bobbing would be combined and mismatched for every subgenre of EDM the DJ could throw at him.

Getting caught up in the music, Jaune had hardly noticed the small bubble of spectators forming around him. It was only during a shift to another song that Jaune finally came to his senses, slowing down and fixing some disheveled hair. The group of onlookers gave the boy a quick round of clapping and rooting before they returned to their own business. With a prominent yet slightly embarrassed grin, Jaune egressed and returned back to the bar.

Foot traffic had returned to its calmer state, allowing the bartender to acknowledge Jaune's approach with a grin and light clapping.

"Not afraid to let loose a little, I see!" The bartender complimented, leaning over the bar. "Glad to see the drinks are treating you well."

Jaune let out an audible breath with a smile. _Drinking, Partying, and Performing… not exactly the skillset most people openly wish to excel in._ He joked to himself. Despite the Marty Stu implications of his abilities, that was pretty much it. Drinking, partying, and playing songs were the activities most of what Jaune currently occupied his time with. The only true nonmonetary gain he could earn from this lifestyle remained solely in the stories of people he had shared time with, and the marvels that came with nomadic travel.

"Let's say that I get out often." Jaune replied. "I'm a bit of a busker, performing is my practice." He grinned.

With a nod, the woman continued.

"Interesting indeed. Although I'm not supposed to encourage the competing businesses around here, I'll let you know that down the street is a live jazz bar, known as _Trade 4's Jazz Lounge_. Depending on what you play, I'd say your best shot for jazz performing is there."

Jaune gladly noted the newfound information, and was soon to order a mug of beer with the remainder of his Lien. The small amount of change leftover from the transaction would remain as a small but sufficient tip.

The blonde turned and began to leave from the bar, bound for another one of those comfy leather chairs. Despite being able to hold his own, that Caipirinha had worked a decent amount of buzz into his system.

 _For what it's worth, this club is pretty nice. Lively crowd, social and honest staff, and a whole multitude of beautiful women. I think I'll stop by here tomorr-_

"OH MY GOSH LOOK OUT!" A voice cried to Jaune's left.

Tumbling from the dance floor, the blur of a young woman met with Jaune's walking person. His beer was quickly flung skyward. The two were sent to the ground, before an intense shower of hoppy beer dowsed the duo. An audible collection of oohs was heard from dancers that were close enough by to see the demonstration of gravity's effect on both body and booze… combined. The glass mug came down not far off, shattering on the edge of a nearby table.

"What the hell is this!?" Jaune frustratingly yelled, looking up at the young lass that had toppled onto him. Lying on top of him was a girl with black hair that shined with a crimson hue. Embarrassed silver eyes met his own, temporarily alleviating his evident anger.

"Jeez, now I've done it!" She whimpered, rolling herself off Jaune. He in turn leaned up, running a hand over his now soppy dress shirt.

"Ah man, look at this…" He said aloud, picking himself up. With a disgruntled sigh, he turned to the girl. "Hey, you alright?" Jaune asked.

The girl, almost completely red in the face, nodded slowly. "I'm so sorry, I got caught up dancing and I ended up getting too dizzy…" She admitted, holding her hands near her mouth with intense blushing. Having a good look now revealed to Jaune that she was quite a cute looking girl, wearing a sleek black and blood red dress. A vertical line of silver trim ran up the right side of the dress, complimenting both her complexion and hair with ease.

 _Curse the Gods of Clubbing and their beautiful yet cruel sense of humor…_ Jaune thought nonchalantly.

"It's fine, just take it easy on the floor, yeah?" he continued. Closer inspection revealed that she too had been soaked with his drink, as some of her hair continued to drip with the liquid.

"Oi, let's get you a towel." Jaune said, Setting his anger aside. There was not point to getting angry over someone partying hard. Mistakes are and will be made… such is part of the partying lifestyle.

"Tell me, you uh… have a name?" he asked, gesturing to the bartender already setting down several dry wash cloths.

"R-Ruby Rose." The girl replied, walking with the boy to go dry themselves off.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Well, hello once again everybody. After a 3-year hiatus, I think I'm temporarily going to return to writing RWBY fanfics. It's nice to grind off the rust of writing, but I'm sure it shows in this first chapter. Nevertheless, I'm glad to be back on the site. Any feedback you wish to provide would be greatly appreciated… I'm sure that I'll need some help getting back to full speed once again.**

 **Regards,**

 **C707**


	2. Chapter 2 - Black Widow

**Chapter 2: Black Widow**

* * *

Arriving at the bar, the bartender tossed the soaked duo some of the wash cloths.

"I see that the mistress has sampled some our fine refreshments! ~" The woman joked aloud. Jaune gave her a slightly deadpan turn of the head as he continued to pat down his shirt.

"Well, you're not entirely wrong!" Ruby agreed with an uncomfortable giggle. To her luck the color of dress she was wearing hardly demonstrated a spill. Jaune's shirt, however, was not as lucky. The silky fabric stuck to his skin, leaving it slightly chilled and clammy.

"Ugh, this is kind of gross…" Jaune admitted, pinching the fabric away from his chest. The cold air wasn't helping either, leaving the boy with nips sharp enough to cut dust crystals.

 _Shit, so much for a charming first impression…_ He groaned to himself.

After a sufficient amount of patting, rags, and effort, the two were able to dry off to a somewhat comfortable state of being. It was during this process that the two shared a proper introduction, before deciding to sit down at a table in the common area to talk. Ruby had been able to catch a glimpse of him dancing earlier, and was admittingly impressed by his look and moves.

"So, _Mr. Arc_ , tell me what you do for a living?" Ruby asked curiously, resting an arm atop another on the table.

Jaune went to speak up, but held his tongue before doing so.

 _And once more I get to ford this river…damn it all._ He cursed inward.

"I'm a, uh…" He began.

Ruby leaned in, intent on hearing something thought provoking. "A what?"

"Midnight Drifter…" He quietly let out.

Ruby remained leaning inward, but wore the expression of someone thrown off the back of the comprehension train. She wasn't sure what exactly a Midnight Drifter was, but it sure sounded interesting!

"What's that?" Ruby inquired, more curious than ever. Jaune melted a bit on the inside, witnessing the spectacle of a clumsily elegant yet quirky girl. Her leaning forward wasn't helping his focus, given that her dress was loose yet taught in all the right places.

Jaune actually bit his tongue this time. This was where things would usually go south. The conversation would drift to his mode of transportation, then where he stayed for the nights…

And then they would bug out. To his luck however most woman would just smile, then disappear, but there have been others that have called him a straight up bum. Either way this situation was deceptively precarious, masked as just a mere conversation.

So, with another metaphorical roll of the dice, he decided to go with it and just let things happen.

"I'm a bit of a traveler, and a performer." Jaune finally admitted, waiting for the inevitable. He reclined back in his chair.

"You could have told me you were part of a circus!" Ruby happily exclaimed. Jaune cocked his head to a side, brandishing a look of both amusement and disbelief.

 _Circus, huh? Hahaha…at least my public performances don't consist of jumping through literal hoops…_

He heartfully chuckled, before waving a hand and correcting Ruby. "Oh, no. I like to play an instrument for the public, depending on where I go. Put simply, I'm a busker that works a unique graveyard shift."

Ruby nodded, noting this with a light 'oh'. This was something new to her, as most of the guys around this venue were just regular '40 a week' daytime workers. The more she asked, the more fascinating things became!

"I'd assume you get around in a vehicle?" She questioned. He replied with a yes, clarifying that it was a smaller, canopied truck. By now she noted that he had tugged at his collar at least once per question, and seemed to look in odd directions to think. There had to be something **really** interesting she had yet to discover, so why not delve a little more?

"If you're a traveler, and play for the public, where do you crash for the night? A hotel? Hostel maybe?" She finally asked.

At this point Jaune let out an audible cough. The time of reckoning had arrived. He craned his neck, before letting off a nervous giggle. He figured his unintentionally blatant display of discomfort was textbook accurate. The expressions couldn't be helped, as it just came as a byproduct of the interrogation his current interest dished out at him.

"I, heh, I ah…live in the back of my truck." He finally replied. With a hand over his eyes, he waited for a response.

Ruby raised both her eyebrows, before slowly leaning back. "Wow, that's… quite the development…?"

After a moment, she stood up, dusting herself off. Jaune still hand a hand over his face, obviously embarrassed.

"I'm going to go grab something. Alright?" Ruby requested, before slowly getting up and leaving the table.

Jaune let out a large sigh, before shaking his head and chuckling again. Letting his hand slide off his face, it fell to the table with a thump.

Strike three. Do not pass Go. Do not collect 200. You're outta' here!

 _And as the ancient text foretold, the young prince would be doomed to isolation, forced to live out his days wandering the vast stretches the kingdom…_ Jaune murmured to himself.

To kill some time and take his mind off things, Jaune pulled out his scroll. There was no harm in typing in the info that the bartender gave him earlier.

 _And… done._

The boy was about to rise up from his chair to leave, until a shot glass was gently set down in front of him. Looking up revealed that Ruby had miraculously decided to return, packing two shots with her. Jaune couldn't believe his eyes. Dipping out of the club after getting left to his lonesome was usually just standard operating procedure.

"Okay, then! Let's throw one of these back, and you tell me some of your stories!" Ruby happily requested, already cradling her shot glass. Within it was a layer of almost blood red liquid, topped with a brown, almost black counterpart. Sniffing the concoction unsurprisingly presented Jaune with the strong scent of liqueur with a hint of strawberries.

"It's called a Black Widow~" Ruby proudly announced. "It's not horribly strong, but it's enough to loosen you up!"

Jaune raised his eyebrows before grinning. It wasn't often he would be the one receiving a free drink and enticing company. "Any drink given with good intent is a great drink by me!" He appreciatively proclaimed.

"And yeah, I have a few tales of old I can share."

He took a moment to eyeball the shot, before downing it in one go. Ruby was quick to mimic his actions.

* * *

Over the next few hours Jaune recalled a number of his more comical, interesting, and heartwarming memories resulting from his travels. Some of his accounts involved the rough and tough caravan bands native to Vacuo, freezing his trumpet valves at an inn located in Atlas, and experiencing the diverse musical cultures of Mistral. Vale was the only remaining kingdom he had yet to extensively work in, and with a new objective, he was eager to continue on to _Trade 4's_ very soon.

As the stories rolled on, more and more shot glasses slowly occupied space upon the small table. By the time Jaune had concluded his last story with a clap, the club had already initiated its closing process with announcing the last call…

By then both Ruby and Jaune had reached pure, blissful intoxication. The duo and many other drunken members of the Tide where eventually forced to close their tabs, and were ushered outside.

"So what do you think?" Jaune asked curiously, stumbling outside with an arm over Ruby to keep her upright. Ruby smiled, before gesturing down the road to a number of parked vehicles.

"Let's go take a look at this truck of yours!" She asked.

Jaune frowned before looking at her. "There's no way in hell I'm driving tonight… that'd get me killed."

"I know!" Ruby countered. "Let's just go take a looksies. ~"

The two rapidly made way to Jaune's vehicle, leaving Ruby to perform a stumble (walk) around inspection. In her mind, Jaune's ride wasn't above or below her expectations, it just stood as an average crimson colored truck with a matching canopy.

"She isn't horrible!" Ruby encouraged. Jaune replied by giving the vehicle two resounding pats on the hood.

By then, he had already noted the slow descent of the shattered moon, signaling the start of what would be Saturday. The night was on its egress.

"Alrighty, Miss Bubbly Car Appraiser, let's grab you a cab." He joked.

The sheer number of taxis already occupying the street was unsurprising to Jaune. Cab drivers could really rake in the cash working alongside the Tide. Many folks would drink their fill, and be forced to grab a DD home. Luckily for Jaune, home was about 5 yards away.

With a casual and attention-grabbing wave, Jaune was able to hail a taxi for Ruby. She giggled out her destination to the driver as he grabbed the left rear door to let her in.

"It's been real fun talking to you tonight." Jaune told Ruby as he lightly helped her into the cab. "I'd love to go clubbing for real again with you another time!"

Ruby smiled. It wasn't very often that she'd meet someone at _Low Pass_ going stag. And with such interesting stories! There had to be a few more adventures that he could share.

Without thought or explanation, she grabbed Jaune's hand and yanked him inside before he had a chance to close the door. She reached over and closed it herself, and the cab took off.

"Now what was that for?" Jaune asked, slightly red in the face. His somewhat drunken stupor left a time lag on his reaction speed, meaning the vehicle was already in motion by the time things made sense.

"Well, I guess that means you get to crash at my place, huh?" Ruby admitted, playing casual whilst giving off a slightly playful tone. She couldn't avoid hiding all of her coy expression.

"Uh, yeah…" Jaune admitted, letting out a small smile and going beet red. The two shared a laugh.

* * *

Ruby stumbled into her 2nd floor apartment, struggling to turn on a couch-side lamp. Jaune trailed in behind her, and was welcomed to a modern little flat. From what he could make out, his left revealed a black loveseat and tall lamp placed behind a coffee table. This furniture faced a small flatscreen in the corner. To his right was a dining room and connected kitchen, snugly fit for the apartment. A central hall led down to what appeared to be a bedroom on the left, and a bathroom on the right.

"Well, this is it…" Ruby announced, slowly spinning in place with arms outstretched. "How does it look?"

Jaune swept his eyes across the room. For what it was worth, everything seemed normal. While the dining table was covered with a small handful of items, the flat seemed homey enough. The area wasn't too dirty, and yet nothing reeked of bleach and other household cleaners.

"I'd say you got quite the nice abode here." He replied. Jaune also stood impressed at the lack of ambient noise from the outside. A sliding glass door in the living room lead out to a small deck, revealing traffic lights, the open skies/moon, and skyrises from the business district of Vale. A notable view indeed.

"So, I'm going to go get changed. Make yourself at home!" Ruby said with a turn, headed for the back room. Jaune could only get out an 'ok' before she had already closed the bedroom door.

Stuck to his temporary lonesome, the bachelor went ahead and grabbed himself a glass of water. With the ever-present buzz sending his head in circles, a little _proper_ hydration never hurt.

The clock on Ruby's stovetop already read 2:17 in the morning, so sleep was inevitable. Jaune laid down on the loveseat, after kicking off his loafers. With the close of his eyes, sleep would be quick to arrive…

Until the lamp behind his head was turned off without his doing.

Opening his eyes, Jaune looked up and behind him to reveal Ruby, once again. Only this time her attire was a tab bit different.

Ruby now wore a dangerously short and grey nightgown, decoratively perforated with various lacing patterns that caught the eye. Underneath lied a matching pair of silver panties and bra. Moonlight cast through the window silhouetted her figure, accenting curves that left the boy fumbling to pinch his nose shut.

 _H-H-Holy shit, she switched into lingerie! What club sorcery is this?_

"I- I didn't say you had to sleep on the couch…" Ruby quietly admitted, grabbing Jaune's hand to pull him up.

Jaune's flushed expression left Ruby giggling. He was quick to check his wallet for _one of those._

The two walked to Ruby's room, and slowly shut the door with a soft click.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Jaune, my man! Way to lay on the moves, and keep those 6-7 shots down… I think he lost count.**

 **Anyways, thank you all for your patience. I am currently busy with my job, leaving my online time to write from 8-10PM in my time zone. I'm aiming for approximately 2000-2500 words per chapter, so I hope it's sufficient for weekly releases. Nevertheless, drop your thoughts in the reviews section. Any feedback is appreciated.**

 **Also, please excuse my submission error. I was jumping the gun on the chapter submission before I could finalize my edits...**

 **Regards,**

 **C707**


	3. Chapter 3 - Zombie

**Chapter 3: Zombie**

* * *

Sunshine poured into Ruby's bedroom, striking Jaune in the face. He slowly roused, wiping his eyes with both hands before rolling over to look to the inner side of the bed.

Ruby was still sleeping, facing away from him. The covers had settled just below her shoulder, exposing her bare back and a pale but creamy skin tone.

 _Oh, shit… now I've done it._

His head ached with an all too familiar sensation. Apparently one of his more severe hangovers would be accompanying him today.

Even the shower the two shared post-coitus wasn't enough to sweat away the remaining alcohol in his system.

"Ohhhh, motherfucker!" He groaned, squinting his eyes. Although the sun's brilliance left a relaxing warmth on the red covers of Ruby's bed, the light was downright unbearable. Even looking at the whitewashed walls brought on slight dizziness. And when his head wasn't spinning, it was throbbing with an impressive headache.

Ruby finally stirred, rolling over to face Jaune. "Well, good morning~" She said with a sleepy yet velvety tone.

Jaune let out a sigh, before replying with a 'morning' in return. His memories slowly returned to him, although downright fuzzy. Small details were already forgotten.

"Did you sleep wel-" Jaune began, before hearing the front door open and close, almost slamming.

"Oh, oh no…!" Ruby began. The panicked look on Ruby's face gave Jaune the notion that he didn't want to know what was about to transpire.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked cautiously.

Ruby shook her head quickly, before jumping up and attempting to gather all the clothes that had been previously tossed about the room.

"No, it's my sister!" she worriedly whispered, furiously gathering Jaune's clothing. "If she catches you in here, your _bits_ are as good as gone!"

Jaune's face shifted to sheer terror. "My b-bits?"

At that point Ruby literally vaulted Jaune's clothing into his face. She also pulled his bare ass out of bed, and pushed him into an open closet within her room.

"Don't make a sound. Get your clothes back on and wait for me to let you out." She instructed. Jaune nervously nodded before she shut the twin doors swiftly. From the slats in the closet door Jaune could see Ruby gather up her lingerie, and stuff it under the covers before jumping back in bed.

Soft knocking was heard on the door to Jaune's left.

"Come in!" Ruby announced.

A figure entered the room, greeting Ruby a good morning. Jaune noticed a large headful of vibrant blonde hair.

"Morning Yang!"

"Morning, sleeping beauty. What are you doing in bed so late?" Yang presumably asked.

The two shared small bits of conversation, before the blonde stated she was headed for the kitchen. From what Jaune eavesdropped, she was apparently there to have a late breakfast with Ruby.

 _Leave it to me to run into family post-sexy times…_ Both Ruby and Jaune collectively thought.

Jaune quietly got dressed in the closet, being mindful of not making too much noise. Ruby did the same just outside, before heading out to accompany Yang. Before she left, she whispered to Jaune:

"Don't come out until I let you. There's a fire escape outside the bedroom window. Pop the screen out and head down when it's time."

Jaune nervously swallowed as he stood in place. He had completed dressing, but felt his stomach drop when he made a small but noteworthy realization…

His loafers were still in the living room, lazily kicked off to one side of the coffee table. It must've been dumb luck that kept Yang from spotting them on the way in.

This was a problem, two actually. It was highly likely that he would be unable to complete his not-so-picturesque escape running on just dress socks. Luckily his pants still had all his valuables, so the shoes took priority.

So, despite Ruby's instructions, he decided to chance the risk of retrieving his loafers. With a little preparation, his plan would be executed with minimal exposure.

The first step was to prep the window for escape. He opened it and quietly popped off the protective mesh screen on the outside, letting if drop onto the grating of the fire escape. The actual escape structure itself consisted of metal steps with a retractable ladder at its base.

Next, he would retrieve the shoes. Jaune creeped out into the carpeted hallway, and listened for the sisters. They were still in the kitchen, so grabbing his shoes would have to be quick.

He peered around the corner, waiting for Yang to turn her back from the living room. The smell of eggs and hash browns filled the air.

This was it. With Yang distracted, Jaune quietly and quickly shuffled over to the front of the loveseat. He pressed himself to the floor, and retrieved his shoes. With them on, he waited to initiate his exit phase.

"Okay, let's eat!" Yang announced.

Apparently, the duo had wrapped up cooking. Jaune let loose a string of curse words mentally.

This complicated things a bit. The dining table was just to the right of the loveseat. It would be impossible to sneak out of there without being spotted.

Ruby and Yang took a seat at the dining table, positioned on both ends.

"So, did you go clubbing last night or something? Yang asked. Ruby nodded, eating her food. She was evidently trying to keep Jaune out of the spotlight by not elaborating.

"Alright, fun!" Yang agreed, before her tone grew darker. "Who's the dude you brought home then?"

 _Sweet motherfucking dust…_ Jaune cried internally. Yang did see the shoes.

Ruby was at a loss of words. How could she forget about Jaune's shoes? She would have to backtrack. A little white lie, maybe.

"Oh, just some fellow…" Ruby began, still searching for an explanation. "He already left."

"Really?" Yang questioned. "Then I guess I'll have to toss those shoes of his. Damn shame." Yang deadpanned.

She stood up, and began walking over to the loveseat. Jaune's heartrate shot skyward.

This was it, now or never.

"CATCH YOU AROUND RUBY!" Jaune screamed as he bolted from in front of the couch. Yang jumped back startled, before giving chase.

"HOLY SHIT, HE'S STILL HERE!" Yang angrily shouted. She was hot on his tail too, until he literally jumped out of the window in Ruby's bedroom.

Jaune traversed down the fire escape, nearly falling as he skipped steps. Yang threw numerous strings of curses from the window, intended for Jaune. Such combinations of words would make a sailor sweat.

He reached the ladder, and held on as the metal structure slid down to contact the ground. His jumping off left the ladder to quickly bounce back into its retracted position. He made for a dead sprint.

"YOU… WELL DRESSED HEATHEN!" Yang shouted, watching the blonde boy bolt. By then her Dictionary of Curses and Insults (23rd Edition) had been sufficiently referenced.

* * *

Jaune ran for what seemed like forever. Numerous faces blurred passed as he maintained a steady jog. Who knows if Yang has a vehicle?

Eventually, he arrived at a jewelry store, located in what appeared to be the business district of downtown Vale. He was hoping that the local employees would have an idea of how to get him back to his truck.

Walking inside, an employee came to greet Jaune. The inside of the store was covered head to toe in reflective, white marble. Glass cases displayed all the product, glittering and catching the eye.

"Hello, sir. Welcome to Schnee Jewelers, Vale Branch. What can I do for you today?" The female employee asked. She too was covered in white, brandishing a slim fitting business dress. The only thing that could distinguish her from the background was her skin, complexion, and hair.

Jaune smiled, and tried to simplistically explain his situation. The employee was able to give Jaune a handful of directions, before an older man, white in the hair, stopped her mid-conversation.

"Hey! We are a jewelry dealership, not an atlas. Get the hell out if you aren't here to browse the selection."

Jaune furrowed his eyebrows as he stared down the older fellow. He too was wearing all white, this time in the form of a business suit and dress shoes. Skinnier in stature, he appeared to be one that was more bark than bite. The sheet white mustache and slicked back hair was impressive, however.

 _Damn, you one old and waspy motherfucker... I'm just looking for a little direction here._

"A foul mouth like that will kill business, old bastard…give me a minute here." Jaune retorted, pointing at the old fellow. The man angrily scoffed.

"Thanks for the help miss." Jaune concluded, walking out. The older man glared daggers into the young gun's back, before hounding on the poor employee. Jaune couldn't help but feel sorry for the mistress.

* * *

After a rather daunting walk, Jaune found his way back to the neon strip. The street and venues were more or less just a barren side of town during the day. His truck was luckily where he left it, untampered by neither thief nor towing company.

The boy hopped into the back, and stretched out on his small mattress. Its length took up the entirety of the truck bed, but was thin enough to leave open space to one side. The entire mattress was supported by a cleverly constructed wooden frame, and allowed for underside bin storage.

Home sweet home, by Jaune's standards. Creating nifty solutions in his living situation was always a welcoming challenge. The bed frame was one of many such innovations.

The only remaining tasks would be to clean up his dress attire, and to get ahold of the owners of _Trade 4's Jazz Lounge._ The spectators of his roadside performance paid nicely, so hopefully tips would be plentiful.

With this in mind, Jaune finally grabbed a can of non-perishables from one of his bins. Considering he hadn't had any food since the night before, he was a little more than hungry.

A can of chili… one of many gourmet selections suited for the traveling man.

Jaune happily ate his meal before changing into some casual wear. He headed out for _Trade 4's_ , trumpet in tow.

* * *

If there was anything Jaune learned over his few years of traveling and performing at live venues, it was that almost every business prepared an hour or two before actually opening. Although the current time registered about 1:23 in the afternoon, he was willing to try and get in contact with the owner early.

He walked up to the main entrance, and gave the glass door a polite but sufficient series of knocks. Nobody was quick to reply, until he saw a face from inside come into view to inspect the visitor. It appeared to be a male, balding and wearing attire suited for a bartender.

The man indifferently pointed to a chart attached to the window, listing the hours of operation.

Jaune shook his head, before cupping this hand to talk through the glass.

"I'm here to see if you guys are available for hosting a gig?" He asked.

The man nodded in understanding, before unlocking the door.

"Ah, another performer." The bartender said. "Follow me and I can get you a talk with the owner."

The two headed inside. The interior of the lounge appeared well kept, brandishing a large number of round tables covered in silk white tablecloths. The stage sat to the far right, centered and elevated on the wall behind it. A small jazz ensemble was already there, conducting sound tests and rigging all of the electrical tech.

Seeing this slightly made Jaune's heart sink, be he was unsurprised. He was definitely not the only jazz cat within the city limits of Vale.

The duo walked behind the bar, following a hallway that lead into the back of the building. Signs hung on the doors in the hall listed _Supply, Restrooms,_ and _Main Office._ The bartender quietly entered the office while Jaune waited outside, before returning and ushering him in.

The office itself was incredibly roomy, boasting a number of bookshelves and a large desk. Situated behind it was the apparent owner, wearing white office casual. She was pale, wearing the same hair color of the pompous prick from the jewelry store. Her pair of vibrant light blue eyes could pierce one's soul. A couple of chairs were situated directly in front of her desk.

"Ms. Schnee, we have a visitor. He's looking at snagging a gig." The man said, before exiting on the woman's cue.

"Sit down, please." The owner asked, in which Jaune quickly did so.

"Weiss Schnee." She said, holding out a hand. Jaune firmly shook it.

"Looking for a gig, I see?" she asked, expressionless.

Jaune sighed, and prepared to initiate the so-called _negotiation_ process.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hey guys, C707 here.**

 **Here's another chapter for you all. I'm having fun coming up with all of the possible scenarios for Yang later down the line, so look forward to that. Otherwise, it appears our boy is trying to set something up with the Schnee.**

 **I'm glad to see that I can still maintain semi-weekly updates. Work has been hell lately, considering the things are starting to get drier and hotter outside. Fire season will soon be upon us, and I'll let you all take a guess as to what my seasonal occupation is. Be advised that I could be gone on a fire dispatch up to 14 days. If a new chapter isn't posted by the date I specify, then I'm out in the field.**

 **Another thing. Please stop by my profile, and take a glance at the poll I'm running. The feedback I receive there will be incredibly helpful for the brainstorming process now as I look ahead past the main arc.**

 **Thanks for taking a read. Any feedback or thoughts will be incredibly appreciated.**

 **Regards,**

 **C707**


	4. Chapter 4 - Show Stopper

**Chapter 4: Show Stopper**

* * *

"In fact, miss, I am." Jaune said, patting his trumpet case. She eyed Jaune up and down, almost silently judging his abilities based solely on appearance.

"Well, I got bad news for you." Weiss began. She leaned back in her chair, raising a leg and crossing it over the other. "We don't have any slots open for gigs within the next few weeks or so. That small ensemble you saw downstairs is being paid to perform regular shows. So far, the community response has been excellent and I intend to keep them around for a while."

Jaune pursed his lips. Rotten luck appeared to be in his midst today.

"However…"

He perked up, hoping to hear something favorable.

"A member of the band just recently bumped out to attend to family matters. He's going to be gone for most of their performance lineup.

The drifter couldn't help but feel a small spark of hope flare up from within.

"I see you brought an instrument with you as well. Is it by chance a brass instrument? Weiss asked, eyeballing his case. Jaune nodded yes, before pulling it up to his lap.

"It is miss. It's a trumpet." He announced. "You looking for one?"

Weiss smirked. It looks like the next few weeks of evening shows were possibly salvageable. What were the odds that a potential replacement would arrive only days after the actual trumpet player left?

Serendipitous luck, if anything. Almost divine.

"I am actually looking for a trumpet player…let's see what you got." She proposed to Jaune. "I think we need to hear something before we even think about picking you up and discussing compensation."

* * *

Both Jaune and Weiss headed back out front, and met with the members of the band.

"Alright, guys." Weiss proclaimed. "Mr. Arc here says he can play the trumpet, and I want to see if he can fill in for Brian."

The members of the band gathered around to meet with the new potential member. In its remaining entirety, the group included a trombonist, tenor saxophonist, bassist, drummer, guitarist, and keyboardist.

"Hey you all, I'm Jaune. I heard about your predicament, and Miss Schnee here wants to see if I'm up to snuff. Can we help each other out?"

The trombonist appreciatively eyed Jaune up and down. "Anybody that can play is down to jam, if they can hold their own." He said. "Go ahead and setup on that mic over there. I'll introduce the guys. We got Rick Cerulean on tenor sax, Jairus Reseda on guitar, Timothy Gainsboro on bass, and Jonathan Persimmon on keyboard. Over there on drums is Reese Ecru." Each member varied in features, age, and nationality, but all shared a distinguishable color pertaining to their names.

"I'm Demetrius Madder, on T-Bone." He concluded.

Jaune shook hands with each of the members, and pulled his trumpet from his case. The others grabbed their own instruments, and took their places. From the look of it, this band was not afraid to perform with sheet music.

"You'll have to pardon my sight-reading." Jaune continued. Reese waved the issue away.

"Just feel the groove, my man." He piped in. "Be on your toes, though, Demetrius here is gonna swap some bars with you. He isn't afraid to get crazy."

Jaune smiled. This was the first time in a while that he had the opportunity to play with a group of people again. He took a minute to quickly warm up, and readied his new music. Weiss had taken a seat at one of her front most tables.

"Alright boys, let's show Mr. Arc what the band _Pay Day_ can do!"

Reese shouted this as he clicked four beats off his bass drum. From there on, the music was moving.

The tune the band would apparently open with was a groovy, flamboyant piece. The drummer and bassist ran the intro of the song, setting up the tempo and feel before the wind and keys opened for the first verse. Every member carried their own weight, providing voice and harmony without overwhelming each other. Truly this was a band that had learned the ins and outs of balance and intonation.

Although the sheet music wasn't terribly basic, it wasn't exactly the easiest either. Sight-reading jazz was not an easily accomplished task, unless the reader had gained years of experience. Jaune was holding his own though, give or take a few hiccups with the melody line.

Reese improvised a small fill, signaling an upcoming jam section.

 _This must be the solo swapping he was talking about._ Jaune thought.

And sure enough, everyone except the rhythm section and Demetrius dropped out. The trombonist took over, letting loose a solo filled with glissando and note bending… he wasn't afraid to use the characteristic property of the trombone.

He was skilled, too. Jaune had no doubt that these guys could give him a run for his money.

Demetrius's four bars of solo were quick to pass. Jaune had been able to catch the 12-bar blues format the rhythm section was running, and rolled with it. When his turn arrived, Reese once again gave signal with a small fill.

Jaune opened up his solo, mimicking the main melody line with a bit of variation. The scale, chords, and rhythm all lined up in his head, and he loved it. It had been a long time since he participated in a group performance with such a skilled assembly of people. He concluded his short solo with higher note, but not too high. Running full steam ahead would kill the moment.

Demetrius replied to Jaune with increasing and complex melodies. It was obvious the trombonist noticed Jaune's intent, and increased the heat ever so slightly. The other members of the band were already feeling the groove, entertained and fired up by the skirmish of the solos. This run through of the music wasn't a sheer demonstration anymore, it had grown into an enthusiastic jam session.

The two traded solos for the next few sections of four bars, increasing the speed and ferocity of their playing. By the end of it, both had reached into their upper register. The final four bars would be a combination of the solos, fusing the mixture into a clash of screeching brass. The band was loving it, and the passion showed in the actual music itself.

Weiss squirmed in her seat, moved by the band. Her time running the business had refined and cultivated her appreciation for jazz music, and she couldn't help jamming with the song. Mr. Arc would be just fine. Business ratings would likely go up too, should the band continue to dish out quality music of the likes she was hearing.

The song rolled through its chorus, and closed on another high note. Everybody took a step back, and took a minute to catch their breath.

"Damn son…" Demetrius finally stated, setting his trombone down. "That right there, was one hell of a battle." He gave Jaune a friendly slap on the back. Both men were still out of breath, but oddly rejuvenated by the performance.

"Mr. Arc, welcome to _Trade 4's_ latest feature, the jazz ensemble _Pay Day_!". Weiss stated, pleased with what she witnessed.

"And speaking of pay day… my office, Jaune."

Jaune hopped off stage, and the two returned to Weiss's workspace.

* * *

"Normally we don't compensate bands like _Pay Day_ when they perform on our stage." The mistress informed Jaune. "Due to their contracted commitment, however, I'm obligated to do so. That means that if you'll commit like they did, you'll earn a similar wage."

Jaune already liked where this was heading. A stable source of income, but for a short duration.

"Sign me up." He had no hesitation in his decision.

"Wow, ok…" She concluded. For not asking many questions, the boy really had the gung-ho attitude about him.

No matter, though. To her, the investment in this band was saved.

"Go ahead and head back out. You guys are rehearsing for the show tonight. Klein will show you to the supply room and set you up with performance attire. Be back and prepared before we open later tonight."

Jaune nodded, and made for the band. Before he left, he turned to face Weiss.

"Thank you for everything, Miss Schnee. I'll bring the house down if I have to."

She smiled.

"I'll expect nothing less then. Also, you can simply call me Weiss from now on."

Jaune returned his own grin. "You got it, _Weiss._ "

* * *

The band ran through a rehearsal of the evening's lineup before disbanding for the afternoon. Opening hour was at 9PM, and the performance would start at 9:30. Klein, the bartender, had Jaune set up with a black suit from the supply room. Luckily, he was permitted to use his loafers and was also issued a light blue tie. Such was the standard performance attire of long term bands with the Jazz Club.

Despite not being tailored to the suit, it fit quite nicely. Jaune guessed that Weiss must be running a fairly serious operation. Establishing contracts, managing an entire business, and recruiting groups with musical potential seemed to be the businesswoman's bread and butter. The benefits were shared all around; The band gets promoted and paid, while Weiss promotes her business whilst driving up profit from thirsty Jazz-goers.

Either way, Jaune would be making money via special exception. He would earn money equal to that of a member of the band, but would be dealt cash after each performance. Quick payment at just the right time.

* * *

With the remaining time he had before the show, Jaune went out to go restock his canned foodstuffs. A little driving wouldn't hurt. Besides, being behind the wheel was like a second pastime.

He drove. Just a small trip to a grocery store, but an opportunity to drive nonetheless. Even the smallest time behind the wheel gave Jaune the patience to reflect on any recent adventures and misadventures he had. Thus far, things have gone fairly smooth.

Yeah... Despite the slight escapade with Yang, his bits were still intact.

He let out a hardy laugh, and punched the accelerator.

* * *

Jaune parked his truck in the employee parking behind _Trade 4's_ , next to the other band members vehicles. The time registered as 8 in the evening. Within an hour the strip would light up, and live once again. He grabbed his performance gear, a handful of lien, and headed inside.

 _Trade 4's_ had an interior that was much more impressive once most of the lighting was used. Each silk covered table now had a lit candle, producing a little blue flame. The upper walls were lined with a opaque white light strip that ran the perimeter of the inside, casting soft yellow light on the remainder of the room. The bar itself contained yet another multitude of various mixing ingredients, precisely and carefully positioned inside a long glass display case. It too was lit with a similar yellow light. The bar itself was styled with a modern, cherry oak wood with a gloss finish.

The stage was now illuminated with a whole manner of lights, using blue and orange filters to accent the brass instruments on stage.

Weiss was talking with Klein at the bar when Jaune's presence caught her attention.

"Welcome back. Go ahead and get dressed in the supply room and get onstage with the others. The sound tech wants to make another run-through of his stuff." She instructed. "The others will show you how the band gets introduced."

He nodded before quickly moving to get dressed.

* * *

Everybody collected onstage, and conducted their final sound tests. Soon after, Demetrius caught Jaune up to speed on how the band would take the stage.

It was simple. The sound boy would also act as MC, vocally welcoming them to the stage. They would play their set, and exit. From there they were free to lounge among the customers, or simply leave.

Of course, Jaune would hang around to sample the concoctions that Klein could whip up.

With that, everybody split and headed behind the curtains.

Jaune couldn't help but fidget in place. They had only moved to behind the veil for about 10 minutes before people started filtering in to the lounge. Jaune could hear Klein grabbing and placing various bottles from his case, along with people already having toasts.

High rollers, he figured.

The nervousness was due to having others depend on him. Running his own performances allowed for slight pockets of error. Here, any mistake would influence others.

Then again, when would you be guaranteed a handful of performances with a guaranteed check?

By the time Jaune snapped out of his daydream, the MC was already welcoming the guests.

"You all ready?" Demetrius asked.

The band members all shared a few fist bumps, before the MC's que came.

"Tonight, _Trade 4's Jazz Lounge_ proudly presents our latest feature, the jazz ensemble _Pay Day_! _"_

With that, everybody ran out onto the stage. The tables surrounding them below had been filled with all sorts of people, wearing various pieces of high class attire. Drinks ranged from wine to whisky or bourbon over ice.

"Alright boys, just like practice." Reese whispered, picking up his drum sticks.

With four kicks of the bass drum, the music was sent flying.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Hello everybody, C707 here.**

 **Here's another chapter for your viewing pleasure. I figure that I'll take my time developing this arc between Jaune and Weiss, for the sake of not rushing things.**

 **Also, it turns out that recent dispatch was just a one-day wonder… a 13-hour shift. There have been other little burns too, so I have also been busy there as well. I'll keep things rolling as best as I can, and be scanning through all the chapters again to edit out the mistakes that slipped by.**

 **Remember to stop by my profile page to vote for bonus chapters! Thanks for the read!**

 **Regards,**

 **C707**


	5. STATUS UPDATE - TEMP HIATUS

**Hey everybody, C707 here.**

 **Obviously,** **I couldn't submit the chapter by tonight. Truth be told, I'm already getting dispatched to another fire. Dispatches have been rolling out like crazy lately, meaning there hasn't been 2 consecutive days off for over a month now. Shifts on dispatches will often exceed 12+ hours and I am often very far away from my computer.**

 **As such, I'm going to issue a temporary hiatus until things calm down. I'll be working on chapters when time allows.**

 **Regards,**

 **C707**


End file.
